User blog:KidInTheDark/Fanfic: One-Shot: All or Nothing
This is just a sucky, fluffy, drama-y little Marcus/Breana one- shot because of one of my favorite songs, All or Nothing be Theory Of A Deadman. I started it before winter break and just finished it justerday morning, goddammed. ~I know being apart is a little hard to bare. Send some flowers to your work in hopes that I'd have you in my arms again. We kissed that night before I left, still now that's something I could never forget. You've got all that I need, looking at all or nothing babe it's you and I. With you I know that I am good for something, so lets go give it a try. We got our backs against the ocean, it's just us against the world. Looking at all or nothing, babe it's you and I. Looking at all or nothing, babe it's you and I. Lets take a chance go far away today and never look back again. Since I said I loved you in Las Vegas it's never been the same since then. -Theory Of A Deadman- All Or Nothing~ **** All Marcus wanted was for the be with Breana. Even though his dad was her uncle, he was created with DNA from two different people since his dad didn't want to use his own DNA. Marcus sighed. He couldn't help but love her. He knew it was almost wong, but really they weren't actually related. She was the love of his life, the only one who could make him feel better when he was down. She was also the only one who knew about his dad abusing him. So why did everything have to be so complicated? It was his dad's fault, Marcus was sure. His dad wanted to capture the other bionics and use them for his personal gain. He had Marcus, but no, Douglas wanted to use Adam, Bree and Chase, his other 'children' by creation in a petri dish only. Also Danny and Breana, his nephew and niece. Marcus had lived with his 'dad', if he could even call Douglas that, for as long as hge could remember, moving from place to place to the police or anything didn't catch Douglas for what he's done in the past, not having any clue where his mom was. He knew he was actually born instead of coming out of a tube despite being created because in a box of very old papers of his 'dad's', he found ultrasound pictures of what he knew was him. She probably left them. That's what it seemed like. Douglas probaly did something to make her leave after giving birth to him. Or maybe she didn't want to be used for experiments any longer. Sometimes, Marcus tried to imagine what she would have looked like. Maybe she looked like him. Marcus sighed again. His bionic were Speed, Strength and Smarts combined. Breana had Super Smarts and Heat Vision while Danny had Teleportation and Speed. Marcus sighed a third time, punching and kicking at his training dummy. He pretended it was his 'dad'. Not that he didn't like his dad for taking 'care' or him and not dumping him out on the streets, it's just that he was making things more difficult then they had to be. But he was also bionic, while didn't make things are more simple either. After he finnished training, Marcus retreated to his capsule, if you could even call it that, to rest. He closed his eyes but didn't sleep, too focused on Breana. Douglas had put the Triton App on Adam, Bree and Chase after he made their chips, but he couldn't put it on Danny and Breana. 'So what was he going to do with them?' Marcus pondered. Maybe they could run away for the better. But that would mean leaving their family behind. He didn't know what to do anymore. It was all or nothing now. I guess this could be a little precursor to Let Youd Down, I'm not sure. Anyways, I hope you guys like this and I'll try to work on more updates soon. Hopefully. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :D Xoxo, Breana. Category:Blog posts